


Will in the marble

by RenJaegerjaques



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/RenJaegerjaques
Summary: "Ho visto l'angelo nel marmo e scolpito fino a quando l'ho liberato."





	Will in the marble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> "“You were worth waiting for. So much potential Will. But a piece of artistry requires infinite time and patience.Ho visto l'angelo nel marmo e scolpito fino a quando l'ho liberato,” you say.
> 
> “I don’t know what you mean. 
> 
> “Michelangelo’s words to Benedetto Varchi. In regards to creation; the virtues of patience and vision, and the necessity of waiting: I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free.”
> 
> (Chapter 33 of MissDisoriental's "The Shape of Me Will Always be You")

**Author's Note:**

> Once again dedicated to wonderful MissDis as a thanks for sharing her talent with us :)


End file.
